


Youtubers x Reader (ONE-SHOTS)

by QuackyNerd



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Thomas Sanders, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuackyNerd/pseuds/QuackyNerd
Summary: It's a collection of one shots including various youtubers such as:JacksepticeyeMarkiplierCrankgameplaysNatewantstobattlePewdiepieJaidenAnimationsSomethingelseYTOdd1sOutThomas SandersRoomie Offical
Kudos: 1





	Youtubers x Reader (ONE-SHOTS)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all brought over from my Wattpad account, which I use more often. Not all chapters will be brought over, or at least for now, and updates may come later then they would on Wattpad. If you want to look at my account there its AntiKaseyWolf.

Dogs {Crankgameplays x Reader}

Ethan P.O.V.

I look out the window. Sun shining, blue sky, seems like a good day to get out of the house. I decide to take Spencer out, maybe go to the dog park so he can play with other dogs. I leash him up, and walk out the door.

(Y/n) P.O.V.

I put the leash on my dog, Bear, to go to the dog park as we do everyday, grabbing my backpack with toys and such. I always go in the morning before I spend the rest of the day painting and babysitting. I'm trying to make it as an artist, and have been selling paintings at a good price at bakery's and such, but to make ends meet I babysit kids and dogs for neighbors. Bear is only a year old, but she is still decently behaved. I can let her off the leash when we get to the park. Once we get to the park, I take off the leash, and find a tree away from people to sit under. Bear immediately runs to play with the other dogs. I wait for her to come back because I know she will want to play tug. 

Bear rushes up to me with another dog. He is a mid sized dog, maybe mixed breed, and has black, gray, and brown coloring. "Hey buddy, you Bear's new friend?" I coo. I let the dog sniff me before patting his head. I hear shouting get louder as a person approaches. "Spencer! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A man shouts as he spots his dog playing tug with Bear. "I'm so sorry, Spencer got loose. It's weird though, he is usable pretty shy. I take him here to get used to other dogs, and I'm sorry I'm rambling. I do that when I get nervous around a pretty girl, er I mean, um.......I'm Ethan?" 

I giggle at the cute man in front of me. "Is that a statement or a question?" His face is red. I take a moment to look at his feature more closely. His striking blue eyes, rich brown hair, slight acne, pretty cute if you ask me. "Statement." He decides. I laugh. "I'm (Y/n), but you can keep calling me pretty if you prefer." I say, which makes him even more red. Not going to lie, it's nice to not be on the recieving end of this for once. "Anyways, Spencer isn't a problem. It's nice to see Bear having so much fun." I say, noticing the dogs have moved on from one toy to another. 

He looks over at the dogs. "It's so cute!" He exclaims in a funny voice. "I wish I had a camera." He adds. We sit and talk as we watch the dogs. He tells me about his YouTube channel, and I tell him about my art and babysitting. Eventually the dogs come up to us, laying down as they pant. I pull out a water bottle and a bowl from the backpack, filling the bowl and offering it to the dogs. They gratefully share the water, then lay in front of us. "I think they had fun." Ethan notes. "Yeah." I say, petting the two dogs. "U-Uh, (Y/n)? Would you want to this cafe at the end of the street?" Ethan ask. Now I'm red. "I-I would like that. I have to babysit today, but tomorrow?" I ask. He nods, and gives me a million dollar smile. "It's a date." Great I'm back on the receiving end. I nod. "A date. Should we bring the dogs?" I ask. We laugh. We exchange phone numbers before I leaving. It's a date. I remind myself as I walk into my house.

~~~~~

Soulmates {Jacksepticeye x Reader}

Soulmate AU

(Y/n) P.O.V.

Every year since kindergarten, they teach us about our soulmates. Basically, what happens to one person, happens to the soulmate. Like if one breaks an arm, the other could feel the pain, or if they got a cold, the other did too. It pertains to physical things too. Like if one had a tattoo, the other got a matching one, or if one used color contacts, the other had the same color change. Now I'm an adult, and still haven't found my soulmate. I always think of the clues I've gotten. It was quite a shock when I woke up with a tattoo on the inside of my right arm. Another day, years later, with bright green hair. Eventually it when back to my natural (H/c) color.

I also know that they are Irish, or at least live around Irish people, because sometimes my words will have a bit of an Irish accent to them. It's kinda funny. I think about the features I've caused onto them. When I was five, I burned my left arm in a house fire. Everyone was fine but I have a permanent discoloration on spots of my arm. I cringe at the thought of their random pain. They gave me weird fashion statements, and I gave them burns. They probably think I'm a wreck, but I still want to find them.

I walk out of the damned cafe I work at to lock up. I'm in a tank top due to the LA heat that lasts even at night. "Hey! Sorry, are you guys closing?" I turn to see a man who appears to be a little younger then me. I smile to be polite. "Yeah, sorry. Ye just missed us." I say, the Irish accent coming out a bit. He tilts his head as I clear my throat. "You shouldn't hide you're accent. I have a friend who used to do that. It can't be comfortable." He slightly scolds. I giggle. "No, you misunderstand, my soulmate I has the accent." I correct. "Oh, sorry," he laughs, "I'm Ethan." He holds out his hand to shake. I shake his hand with my right hand, where he gets a view of the tattoo.

"Can I see you're tattoo?" He asks desperately. I nod, showing him the symbol. I hold my breath. Is this him? I can't see his arm under his hoodie. Damn, why is he wearing a hoodie. It's too hot for that shit. "My friend, the one with the accent, has that tattoo! You're his soulmate!" He says excitedly. I jump for joy. "Really? Can I meet him? I really need to give him a piece of my mind for the green hair." I laugh. "Well you did burn him." Ethan retorts. I laugh. "Fair enough. Is he in LA?" I ask excitedly. He jumps a little. "Yeah, he's visiting from Brighton. He should be at my friend Mark's house. Let's go!" He walks quickly in one direction. "Wait, um, I have a car."

"Oh, my bad. It's not too far, but we can take your car. I can give directions." Ethan decides. We drive up to a house not long after we get in my car. And now I'm nervous. "This is it, come on!" Ethan pulls me to the door, and knocks. "I'm nervous." I announce. "Don't worry, Sean is pretty outgoing. You guys will get along just fine." Just then a man opens the door. He has black hair, light stubble, and brown eyes. Is this him? I think desperately. "Hey Mark! Look who I found!" Ethan hurriedly shows Mark my arm with the tattoo. "And she had green hair." Ethan says like a little kid. 

Mark gives me a kind smile. "Come in then. I'm sure Jack would love to meet you." Mark leads us inside, Ethan pushing me along lightly. "Jaaaaaaack!" Mark shouts. A man walks into the room. He is wearing a black T-shirt with a dark colored jacket, dark jeans, and black glasses on his face. His hair is dark brown, and he has the most striking blue eyes. This gorgeous man is my soulmate? I'm one lucky bitch. I'm stunned into silence, which leads him to be confused. I just show him my arms, the tattoo and the burn marks. Now he is stunned. He looks at me in awe. 

"Fookin Hell." We say at the same time, the accent coming back to my voice. "Awww so cute!" Mark teases, giving me the sense that I'm hanging around three childish adults. But I'm okay with that. "Hi." He finally says. I laugh. "Hi, I'm (Y/n)." 

"Sean, or Jack." 

"Well this turned out to be more interesting of a night then I thought." I decide, him nodding in agreement.

~~~~~

Say you won't let go {Markiplier x Reader}

Songfic 

I met you in the dark, you lit me up~  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much~

I see her from across the dark room. My heart feels lifted and fluttery. We haven't been together very long, but I already felt safe around her. Stronger around her. I walked over to her, and took her hand. She smiled brightly, which made me smile. I lead her to dance with me. We were both a little drunk, but I couldn't care less. (Just go with it)

I held your hair back when~  
You were throwing up  
Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest~

I hold her hair back and rub soothing circles on her back. She is heaving over the toilet from drinking so much. I was feeling the effects of the alcohol myself, but I didn't drink as much as her. When she stops she smiles at me. "Thanks Mark. I'm sorry about this." I feel fine in that moment, like nothing has effected me. Her smile makes my heart stop. I pull her closer to me, hugging her tight. "Don't worry about." I reassure.

And you asked me to stay over~  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest~

"Stay over? I don't wanna be alone." She whispers. I chuckle a little. "I already told you, I think you should just get some rest." 

"You help me rest." She retorts.

I knew I loved you then~  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go~

I tuck her into her bed, and get ready to leave. I couldn't tell her how much I wanted to curl up next to her as she suggested. I already know I love her. But I get so scared of getting close. 

I know I needed you~  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old~

I need her in my life. "Mark, are you really in this? You always seem so distant." She says. I look at her seriously, and take her hand in mine. "(Y/n)...I love you. I-I have my own issues, but I promise I'm working on them. I struggle to let myself get close to someone after my last relationship, but I promise. I wanna be with you. I love you."

Just say you won't let go~  
Just say you won't let go~

"I love you too Mark." She tells me, making me over joyed. She gives a small smile before pecking my lips. "I'll help if you want. I don't wanna let go." 

I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed~  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night~

I slide the wedding band onto her finger. Her in a gorgeous white gown, and me in a tux. Everything seems to perfect. "(Y/n), I vow to make sure you wake up with a smile. Whether it be breakfast in bed, or a simple kiss on your head, I'll always be right next to you. I vow to love and cherish you everyday. I'll help with whatever you need, and take any future kids to school. And it'll always be because of the night I realized I loved you when I held your hair back." She holds tears back. "You may now kiss the bride." I cup her cheek, and we share a tender kiss as husband and wife.

When you looked over your shoulder~  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now~

She smiles at me over her shoulder as she cooks dinner. I give her a dopey grin. I feel like I'm back at that night, seeing her across the room. The urge to dance with her filling my heart once again. Then our two sons run into the kitchen. "Mommy, Brody took my truck, and he broke the wheel!" "Nuh-Uh! Timmy did it!" We both laugh at their bickering. "Boys, don't lie to me. What really happened?" She asks in her mom voice. "Ok, fine! We tried to make a cool ramp for the truck to fly off!" Timmy starts. "But then it hit the wall really hard and it broke." Brody finishes. "See, don't lie. That's bad. Go clean up, and I'll see what I can do about the wheel." I intervene. Timmy hands me the truck, and they leave. "Thanks Mark." I twirl her around. "Of course, love." I kiss her lips. "Making me feel so young." She teases.

Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever~  
And I swear that everyday'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow~

She jokes, but to me, we'll always be young. She's still as beautiful as ever to me. "Well you make everyday a little be better then the last." I reply. I never thought someone could effect as much as she does. 

I'm so in love with you~  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold~

"Well your love means everything to me." I tell him with a smile. "You make fall more in love with you everyday." I add. He chuckles a little, wrapping his arms around waist. "We're so cheesy." 

"Maybe...but I love it." We kiss again, although it's ruined by two childish "Ewww!"s. I look at our two sons watching in the doorway. 

We've come so far my dear~  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old~

They make me think about everything. How Mark and I went from two people at a party to married with kids. I absolutely adore how much we've grown, and I never regret a thing. I'm happy with Mark, and happy to be with him for the rest of my life.

Just say you won't let go~  
Just say you won't let go~

We lay in bed together, looking into each other's eyes. "I told you I wouldn't let go." I say. He smiles. "I didn't doubt you." 

I wanna live with you~  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most~

I think about all my break downs and tears over the years. All the pain and struggle. And Mark was always there to make it better. I want to always be with him. "When we're dead, we should haunt a cemetery together." I joke. "Ahhh, yes! Scare all the drunk teens away! That's be awesome!" He cheers." I laugh. "As long as you're there." 

I'm gonna love you 'til~  
My lungs give out  
I promise 'til death we part like in our vows~

"I'll love you even after death, so being there won't be a problem." I reply. She smiles at me. "Death can't stop us." She cuddles into my side. "I love you, Mark." 

So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows~  
Finally it's just you and me 'til we're grey and old~

Timmy's daughter, our grand daughter, rushes up the porch. "Grandpa!" She cheers. "Hey there, Penny!" I lift her up to the best of my ability. "Hey Dad. Is Mom inside?" Timmy asks me as she comes out onto the porch. "Not anymore." She kisses his cheek. "Hi honey."

"Hi Mom. Are you two alright for the weekend with her?" He frets. "We'll be fine! Go on! Have a good anniversary weekend." I wave him off. "Okay, okay, bye Penny." 

"Bye, Daddy!" She waves at him. I carry her inside, while (Y/n) grabs her bag. Once I set her down, she rushes off. "Penny!" I call. She comes back with my guitar. "Grandpa! Can you sing the song you sing for Grandma? The one you sing because you love her!" (Y/n) and I share a soft and knowing smile. "Sure Penny!" "One day, I hope someone will sing this song for me too." Penny decides a loud.

Just say you won't let go~  
Just say you won't let go~

"The person who sings this song to you will be the person who always holds on. Will never let you go." I tell her. "And you'd do the same for them." She gives me a toothy grin. "Like Grandma?" She asks. I look over at (Y/n), her eyes filled with love and reminiscent tears.

Just say you won't let go~  
Oh, just say you won't let go~

"Yes Penny. Just like Grandma."

~~~~~

Petals {Natewantstobattle x Reader}

Soulmate AU ~ Hanahaki Disease (Blood Warning)

Third Person P.O.V.

(Y/n) coughs, again and again and again. Each cough more violent then the last. The soft, pink flower petals fall into the sink. She was choking, drowning, in her feelings. Feelings for him. Before Hanahaki Disease appeared, they used to say that love can't kill you, but now that's a big old lie. Unreturned feelings leads to flowering plants growing in a victims lungs, and they suffocate in them. 

'It's going to kill me, I know it.' She thought. 'He could never love me back.' She heaves over the sink, it wouldn't stop. The petals keep coming up. 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die. She thought. I love him, and I'm going to die.' She cried softly. She would never get to walk down the aisle, she would never get to travel, she would never get to grow old. She was going to die, but she was going to leave something behind. A letter for him. Because she was going to die. Unless he loved her back. And beknownst to her...he did.

In his own bathroom, the little pink petals were coughed up. That's right, they only thought they were unreturned feelings. But that can do it. Not much was truly known about this disease. Only that it resulted in death if the victims feelings were not returned. It wasn't known that unknown feelings can count as unreturned. Nate's illness wasn't a serious as (Y/n)'s, but he was still scared. He didn't want to die, but he could never the correct words out around her to even bring it up. He was coughing heavily before it just...stopped. No more coughing, no more chest pain, like a weight was lifted. Like it was gone. He could breathe, truly breathe. He was confused for a few moments before he thought about what I could mean. What he thought it meant. 

He rushed out of his house, to (Y/n)'s. He knocked on the door once there, the biggest smile on his face. There was no answer. "(Y/n)?" He called, knocking again. Her car is in the driveway. "(Y/n)?" He tries the door handle, and it's unlocked. He walked into the house, calling for her. "(Y/n)? You should learn to lock doors." He teased. He still didn't get a reply. He searched for her, and found a letter on the kitchen counter. He opened it.

-Nate

I'm sorry things ended this way. You're my best friend. The person I turned towards when I was down, and the person who's smile lit up my heart. If you haven't found me by now, I have...had I suppose... the Hanahaki Disease. I'm gone. I knew my time was near. Why am I here...it's because I love you. Please don't blame yourself. This isn't on you. I just ask that you don't forget me.-

Nate freaked out, dropping the letter to the ground. "(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Please!" He found and followed a trail of pink petals into her bedrooms bathroom. "(Y/n)!" He rammed the door open. She was cured up on the ground, the pink, taunting, petals scattered all over. He fell to his knees next to her unconscious form. "(Y/n)...no...." He whispered, shaking her slightly, tears streaming down his face. "Please wake up...please, I need you...I love you...please." But she was gone. They didn't know about the final why to get rid of the disease.

The person you loves dies.

But then a shuddering gasp of air went into her lungs. She shot up. She coughing slightly, but no petals came out. She greedily sucked air into her now free lungs. "(Y-Y/n)? Oh my god..." Nate held her up, and held her close. "Y-You're alive...you're okay!" He hugged her tightly, his tears now from joy. "I-I'm alive? I'm alive!" She shouted, coming to. She broke from Nate's grasp. "I'm alive..." She whispers. "You're okay." Nate says. She jumped into his arms, and pressed her lips to his. When they break apart, they kept their forehead pressed together, both their cheeks wet with tears. It was silent happiness with those damned little petals laying around the room.

~~~~~

Fight {Thomas Sanders x DaughterReader}

(Y/n) P.O.V.

I look on as the kids keep taunting and teasing. It wasn't me they were teasing though, it was my dad they were bad mouthing. "You know why she's screwed up? Because her dads a stupid gay." 

"I feel so bad, to have to be raised by an abomination." 

"Why even call him a father? He's worthless garbage freak from over the rainbow." 

They all laugh like they're so clever. I hear this everyday. I tell them off everyday, but today, I'd had enough. I've snapped. "Stop talking about my father like that! Who he loves is none of your business!" I shout, lunging at the leader of the group of three. I end up tackling him. I smack him across the face. He fights back, and we end up rolling around in a flurry of punches and kicks. I end up gaining an advantage. "Don't even talk about anyone like that again, you stupid bitch." I growl. I get off the ground, the bully quivering and bloody on the ground. I turn around and am met with the angry face of the principal. "My office. Now." He says sternly.

Principal Snyder was the meanest little bald man alive. He jumped on any opportunity to get a student in trouble. He hated kids. Who knows why he became a high school principal. I follow him to his office, where he points at a chair. "I'll be calling your father. Wait here." 

"You're not even gonna ask my side of the story?" I exclaim. "Sit!" He yells. I flinch, and don't say another word. I sit, fidgeting my fingers. It isn't long before I hear footsteps coming towards the office. I get a dreaded feeling of fear in my gut. He walks in looking confused at my bruised face. I look away. "Mr. Sanders, your daughter got into a physical fight today. The other kid is currently in the nurses office, and should be fine. But I will not tolerate this at my school. She will henceforth be expelled." Before my dad can say anything, I jump up. "What?! That's not fair! You didn't even listen to my side of the story! And isn't that a little extreme? I've nev-" 

"Silence! She will not be returning to this school, Mr. Sanders. Good day." He shoos as out of the room. With my Dad angry, and me on the brink of tears, we go to the car. Fine, I didn't want to go to that homophobic school anymore anyway. It was silent as my Dad started driving. It wasn't until we were off school grounds that he spoke. "Why did you beat someone up?" He asks. It's angry, but also curious. Either way, it's not accusing. I sigh, trying not to cry. "H-He was....making fun of you for being gay." I admit. I see his features change from angry to shock to understanding to sympathy to anger again. "And your principal expelled you for that! What the fu———rick." He growls. "He's stupid." I answer. He pulls into the driveway, and looks at me when he parks. "(Y/n), you shouldn't have beat up that kid...but I'm proud of you. For defending someone you love and what you believe it. We'll find you a new school." He reassures. "Or Logan could just home school me, and I'll never have to go there again." I oh so helpfully suggest. "Nice try, but we both know Logan can't your teacher. You'd distract him by using Patton." He says. I shrug. "Worth a shot." Dad pulls me into a hug. "I love you, (Y/n)." 

"I love you too, Dad." 

"You know you're still grounded right?"

~~~~~

Whiskey Lullaby {Chase Brody x Reader}  
Songfic (Covers topics of depression and suicide. Please feel free to skip if need be)

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette~  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget~

Chase was never the same since Stacy left him. They all knew this in the Septic House. Henrik had saved him the first time, but they couldn't help him as much as they tried. He held on too tight. And that hurt (Y/n). Because she loved him. More than Stacy ever could. She was his best friend. And even she couldn't help. 

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time~  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind~

They all watched in pain as he drank himself to sleep each night. Drank the moment he woke up. They knew he was trying to forget her. Forget that she took the kids. He was so pale. He didn't eat. Only slept when he was intoxicated enough.

"Chase, please come and eat. You need something." (Y/n) would plead. But he never responded. She took the bottle of whiskey from his hand. "Chase, please! We all love you. I love you! Don't do this again. Talk to us, talk to me!" All Chase did was stare blankly at a wall. But he heard her. He just chose to ignore her. "Chase please talk to me." He looked at her. "Give me my damn bottle, and leave me alone." Was his only response. He decided he wasn't drunk enough. She sighed, taking the bottle with her as she left. He just pulled out another bottle.

Until the night...He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger~  
And finally drank away her memory~

Tonight he was done. He was going through with it. It was late. They were all asleep. But he was done. He knew he was letting them down. Letting (Y/n) down. But he was just done. Now he could finally forget Stacy. He sobbed as he quickly scribbled a note, then brought the gun to his head. "I'm sorry." Were his final words before he pulled the trigger. 

Life is short, but this time it was bigger~  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees~

His body fell like a stone sinking in a river, falling to what was once his bed with a thump. The note laid next to him, drips of blood staining it red.

We found him with his face down in the pillow~  
With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'~

The others heard the gunshot. Frightened, they all woke up. At first they were concerned someone broke in, or that Wilford had stopped by for a 'visit,' but (Y/n) knew. It had to be him. She ran to his room faster then she had ever run before. They others, catching on, ran with her. His door slammed open as she burst through. "Chase, no!" She sobbed. Henrik, being a doctor, ran to Chase while the others hung back. She clung to Jackieboy, as he was the closest, screaming for Chase. "No! Chase, why?! Why him?!? Why!?" She sobbed. Henrik gave his brothers a sad look, indicated that he could not do anything. He was gone. Dead. He walked to the group, handing (Y/n) the stained note. She just sobbed harder, and they had to drag her from the room. She fought to get back to him, but she knew he was gone. It was too late.

She looked at the note after the brought her back to her bed. The Septics were sad yes, devastated, but she was broken. She looked tearfully at the note that read. 'I love you too (Y/n). I'm sorry I couldn't be enough.' She sobbed herself to sleep that night.

And when we buried him beneath the willow~  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby~

They all gathered around the swaying willow. The soft rustle was the only sound at that moment. The sunny day with a slight breeze was much more beautiful then the contrasting moods of the people there. The Septics and the Ipliers had both gathered around, looking down at the new grave in silence. (Y/n) placed his hat at the base of the tree, and then left. It was too much. 

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa~  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa~

Her head was filled with what if's. If she had done more. Helped more. Told him sooner how she felt. She opened the note again many times, leaving her tears as another stain on the paper. She loved him so much.

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself~  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath~

She blamed herself. No one could see it, but she did. Always thought that if she had done more, she could have saved him. She would always try to say that she wasn't drinking, but the smell of whiskey was always so strong. There were signs. Signs that she was becoming like him.

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time~  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind~

It was the same painful torture that happened with Chase. She got drunk, got pale, didn't eat. Nothing could help her either. No one wanted to admit it, but it was only a matter of time to tell if she would end the same. They tried. Tried so hard to stop her, but it would never have worked. They thought that she could pull through. 

Until the night...She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger~  
And finally drank away his memory~

It had been a year. A whole year without him. (Y/n) couldn't do it anymore. She loved him too much. She was too heartbroken. Beyond repair. She took one last sip of the Jack Daniels bottle in her hand, then sat on the edge of her bed. It was another late night. A picture of Chase in her hand. The permanently stained note taped to the back. Her sniffles were inaudible as she rose that gun to her head. Trembling, she spoke her last words. "I'll be there soon Chase." And then the gunshot rung out once again.

Life is short, but this time it was bigger~  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees~

Her body was a weight now. A lifeless doll falling over. The picture still in her hand, held tightly.

We found her with her face down in the pillow~  
Clinging to his picture for dear life~

"The noise woke everyone up. Everyone rushed to her room, knowing what it was this time. Again the door slammed open, again the awful scene laid in sight. Her head down in the pillow, red stains, horror filled faces. Henrik ran over to her, but just him... it was too late. She died from a broken heart.

We laid her next to him beneath the willow~  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby~

The signs were there. We knew it. I wish we had done more. But at least now, they're together." Jackie finished speaking, tears falling from his eyes. Once again everyone had gathered beneath the willow tree in silence, the rain reflecting their dismal mindsets. But this time, they were singing with angels together. Under the willow tree. The pain that the Septics and Ipliers felt would never go away. The guilty feeling consuming them, but they knew that at the same time, they were at peace. Together. 

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa~  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa~

(Y/n) P.O.V.

I found myself in a bright forestry place. I feel strangely at peace. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around. Tears fill my eyes, and I smile. His hair swishes in the breeze, his smile radiates warmth, his eyes hold the caring soul he his. "Chase." I embrace him. He holds me tight. "I love you, (Y/n). I'm so sorry." He says. I pull back just enough to look him in the eye. "Me too. I love you." He cups my face and we kiss. A perfect, firework inducing, kiss. We break, big smiles on our faces. He reaches a hand out, and I take it. "Are you ready to go?" I nod. We walk into a rift of bright light. Together. 

If any of you feel suicidal in any way, please please please get help. Talk to someone. There is a better way. Please keep fighting.


End file.
